


The Mover

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz just moved to a new house, and the man hired to help her is extremely charming. They start flirting and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	The Mover

**Author's Note:**

> I just moved, and it got me thinking about a Lizzington scenario. Unfortunately for me, I did not have any Red lookalikes helping me with my move. As usual, Lizzie gets all the luck. lol  
> The moving has gotten in the way of my writing. I hope to get back to more regular updates soon.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz was parked out front of her new house, waiting for the movers to arrive with some of her belongings. She excitedly surveyed the house and front porch, then she saw the moving truck pull up behind her. Liz got out of her car and watched the driver organize some things in the front of the vehicle. He was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. The man stepped out of the truck. Liz was surprised that the worker was alone.

“Hi. Um…It’s just you?” Liz said, looking past him to the back of the truck.

“Were you expecting someone else?” The man asked humorously.

“No, I just thought there would be more than one mover for the job.” Liz said.

“No, I prefer to work alone. I can manage, and I promise I won’t take too long.” He said.

Liz studied the man for a moment; his hunter green short-sleeved uniform shirt had the name Raymond embroidered on it. He removed his sunglasses and Liz was captivated by how handsome he was.

“Trust me. I would never keep a lady waiting.” Raymond added.

“Okay.” Liz said with a smile.

Liz watched Raymond go to the back of the truck and open it to retrieve the first box. He carried it and walked with her to the front door, where she opened and held the screen door for him. As he walked past her, Liz noticed he had a very appealing butt. She mentally scolded herself for checking out the moving company worker; she didn’t want to be one of those people who hit on the milkman or handyman. However, she was lonely and Raymond was sexy; she felt attracted to him.

Raymond placed the box labelled ‘kitchen’ in the kitchen, then he smiled and nodded at Liz as he went out to get the next item. She eagerly awaited his return.

“Excuse me, Miss, but this box isn’t labelled. Where would you like me to put it?” Red asked.

“Oh, um…The living room, please. I’ll open it eventually and find out what it contains.” Liz said wryly.

Raymond did as she asked, then she caught his attention at the door.

“Please just call me Lizzie. I don’t mind being less formal.” Liz said.

“Wonderful. That’s a cute name, if I might say so.” Red said.

“Oh. Thanks.” Liz said.

Red smiled at Lizzie, who appeared flattered and somewhat coy. He then went out to fetch another box, slowing his walking pace a little; he wished he could make this task last longer so he’d get to spend more time with this attractive young woman. Red brought another unlabelled box up to Lizzie, who was now smiling broadly at him. Perhaps she was a tad interested in him.

“Another unlabelled box.” Red said.

“Sorry. I was in a rush to move. Could you put it in the living room for me?” Liz said.

“No need to apologize. And yes, of course I can place it in the living room for you. I’m here to do whatever you want. I’ll follow your every whim.” He said lightheartedly.

Liz wondered how far Raymond was willing to follow her whims. Perhaps into the bedroom, she wondered.

“…Thank you, Raymond.” Liz said softly.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“No problem, Lizzie. I’ll go…get the next item…” Red said.

“Okay.” She said.

Liz watched Raymond go to the truck and return with a large box. He was only slightly straining to carry it; she checked out his strong arms for a second as he passed in front of her and put the box down. He turned to her.

“It’s very large…Where would you like me to stick it?” Red said suavely.

“Ohh…Uh…” Liz said, flustered by the sexual innuendo.

Red smirked subtly as Lizzie gazed at him and blushed lightly.

“Is your box fragile?” He asked.

Lizzie gaped at him.

“It’s unlabelled.” He added, enjoying the effect he was having on her.

“Oh! No, I think that box just has my comforter and sheets in it.” She said.

“I see. I could bring it into the bedroom for you, if you like.” He said.

Liz nodded.

“Yes please.” She said.

Liz followed Raymond into the bedroom, where he carefully placed the large box on the floor by the bed, which was bare. He turned to exit the room and she accidentally got in his way, so they ended up almost colliding.

“Sorry!” Liz said giddily.

“It’s quite alright.” Red said amusedly.

Red watched Lizzie turn around and leave the room; her butt looked delectable in the dark denim jeans she was wearing. She was positively scrumptious. She glanced back at him and caught him taking a peek, so he quickly looked up at her face. Lizzie merely smiled and continued leading the way to the front door. Red stacked a few small boxes and organizational containers and brought them in.

“Could you please put those in my office room over here?” Liz said.

“Absolutely. Anything you want.” Red said eagerly.

Liz smiled and surveyed Raymond as he bent down to stack the items on the office floor. His butt was really quite something. Red sensed Lizzie’s eyes on his ass, so he took his time, giving her a bit of a show before standing upright. He went out to the truck once again and picked up a small flimsy box; he carried it into the house and Lizzie nervously hovered around him.

“Um, that one goes in the bedroom please.” Liz said.

“Alright.” Red said, then she hovered alongside him, escorting the mysterious box to the bedroom.

Once they were in the bedroom, they were both startled when the bottom of the box suddenly gave way, dropping the contents on the floor. The contents being her dildo, vibrator and lube. Liz froze and began blushing while Raymond hurriedly picked the intimate items up. He collected them in his hands and looked at her sheepishly.

“Sorry. I’ll just put them on the bed for now. My apologies, Lizzie. Please don’t be embarrassed. I’m pretending I didn't see anything.” Red said.

Lizzie put her hands on her cheeks to cool the blushing.

“I’m really embarrassed…but thanks for…not making fun of me or anything.” She said.

“I would never make fun of you for any reason, especially not for satisfying sexual urges. Those urges need to be addressed, in my opinion…Personally, I’m all for sex. And masturbation. That’s too much information, I suppose. Once again, I apologize.” He said.

Lizzie giggled.

“It’s okay. Um…I agree with your viewpoint. I’m the same way.” Liz said.

“Oh, that’s good—I mean, so I didn’t put my foot in my mouth.” Red said.

“No, not at all.” She said, smiling.

Things still felt a little awkward as Red continued unloading boxes from the truck and delivering them into Lizzie’s house, but then the job was finished all too soon. He hesitated to leave.

“Well, I’ll be off now…If you ever need a mover again, I hope you call my office.” Red said.

Liz nodded and smiled; her mind was racing to come up with an excuse for Raymond to stay longer. She didn’t want this opportunity to slip through her fingers. When he turned to leave, she stepped close beside him.

“Raymond, I don’t have any scissors or a box-cutter handy, so I can’t open the boxes. Would you mind cutting the tape for me? Please?” Liz said sweetly.

Red was thrilled he got to stay longer.

“Of course!” Red said.

“Thank you so much. Can you start with the boxes in the bedroom?” Liz said.

Red nodded and eagerly followed Lizzie into her bedroom, then he took out his utility knife and cut the tape, freeing the cardboard flaps of the first box. Liz was staring at Raymond’s butt again, then as he cut open another box, she checked out the front of his pants. Red glanced at Lizzie, who was now sitting on the bed, and she looked seductive as she gazed at him. He got the feeling this situation was about to take a fun turn.

“May I wash my hands in your bathroom?” Red asked.

“Sure, go ahead.” Liz said.

Red put the utility knife on the floor and went into the bathroom to wash his hands. He dried them on a paper towel, then he returned to the bedroom to find Lizzie toying with the thin strap of her tank top; she slid it off her shoulder and gave him a sultry look.

“…What else would you like me to do for you, Lizzie?” Red asked softly as he approached the bed.

“I’d like you to stay for a while…and help me settle in.” Liz said flirtatiously.

“Hm. How might I help you settle in?” He said.

“I need to test this new mattress…” She purred.

“Is that so?” He said with a smirk.

“Yeah.” She said sweetly.

“I can help you with that.” He said, unbuttoning his green uniform shirt.

Liz was thrilled and nervous as she watched Raymond’s shirt open, revealing some of his chest, and his undershirt. She lifted up her tank top and took it off.

“I’ve never done this with a complete stranger before.” Liz admitted.

“After handling your sex toys, I feel like we know each other rather well.” Red quipped.

Liz giggled and took her bra off, then she laid back and removed her jeans and panties. Then she took her socks off. Raymond raked his eyes over her nude body.

“Oh, Lizzie…My goodness…” Red said lustfully; he hurriedly finished undressing until he was naked.

Red liked the way Lizzie lustfully stared at his semi-erect cock.

“Wow…” Liz said quietly.

Red took his cock in his hand and pumped it to make himself fully hard as he studied Lizzie’s beautiful body. She actually whimpered softly in longing when he became erect. She opened her legs.

“You want this, sweetheart?” Red asked seductively.

Liz felt herself get even wetter.

“ _Yes_ , Raymond.” Liz purred.

Raymond crawled overtop of her and looked into her eyes.

“May I kiss you?” Red asked softly.

“Yes!” Liz breathed.

Liz writhed with yearning as Raymond’s mouth possessed hers. She moaned into the passionate kiss and lifted her hips to feel his cock where she wanted it. She breathed heavier and became even more ecstatic as she felt his warm rigid shaft lightly touch her sensitive folds. Red moaned and looked at Lizzie.

“Where do you want me to stick it, baby?” Red rumbled.

Lizzie blushed and giggled coyly at the joke, but then her hand reached down and gently guided his tip to her slippery entrance.

“Right here.” Liz whispered.

Red could barely contain himself as the head of his cock slipped against Lizzie’s opening; he pressed inside her and she mewled so sweetly, it drove him crazy. Liz felt Raymond’s thick cock nudge deeper. As he pushed deep, he filled her completely, and when he started thrusting, he rubbed her g-spot. Liz clutched Raymond’s back and opened her legs wider; she pulled him closer and began humping him to meet his thrusts.

“Oh god…Raymond…you’re so big…mmm!” Liz purred breathily.

“You like that, hm?” Red said quietly.

“ _Yeah_...” She moaned softly.

Liz felt even more intense pleasure as Raymond thrust faster, making his cock swiftly glide in and out with the perfect balance of friction and lubrication.

“It’s sooo good…keep going…please.” Liz said breathlessly.

“Mm. You’re soaking wet for me, huh baby…you needed this…” Red rumbled intensely.

“Yes! Ohh!” Liz mewled loudly.

Red was spurred on by Lizzie’s breathless mewling and whimpering; her silky walls were tightening on his cock as she got closer to climaxing.

“Harder...Give me your big cock, Raymond…all of it…” Liz panted.

“Ohh fuck…Lizzie…” Red said breathlessly as he drove into her.

“Come in me. I wanna feel it.” She implored, holding him close against her body.

“Baby, I’m…close…” He grunted.

“Mm!” She whimpered excitedly.

They heard wet sounds as he fucked her hard and fast, then Liz’s moan rang out loudly, echoing in the near-empty house. She tensed up and rode the powerful waves of bliss, then a moment later, Raymond groaned and slumped slightly as he came. He bucked his hips gently and moved inside her, giving her the most amazing slippery sensation from his semen. Liz shivered at the feeling and she experienced several more waves of pleasure. Red adored Lizzie’s tiny whimpers of ecstasy; they added to the incredible pleasure he was getting as he emptied himself inside her. When their bodies relaxed, Red and Lizzie looked at each other, and he kissed her.

“Lizzie, that was…I can’t even describe it.” Red said softly.

“Same here!” Liz said giddily.

They kissed again.

“Um…I know we just met, but…I wanna keep doing this with you. Do you want to get to know each other and see where it leads?” Liz said boldly.

“I was hoping you’d say that. _Yes_ , baby. God yes. I want to continue opening your box…I mean boxes…and helping you.” Red said cheekily.

Liz smirked and chuckled.

“That sounds good.” She said.

 **The End**


End file.
